


Holding On

by CMGUYSGIRL



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMGUYSGIRL/pseuds/CMGUYSGIRL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been there so many times for her in the past. This time, it was her turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

Holding On

Disclaimer: ABC/CBS... studios with money own Criminal Minds, I don't. 

A/N: So many people reacted negatively to Rossi just jumping on a plane but he didn't have any one that he is responsible for/to at home so I have no problem with it. I think he did what his heart told him to do and didn't waste what could have been his last chance with his daughter. By getting on that plane, he proved he was not the man he used to be. I began to think about my OTP and wondered what he would have done, had the writers not written Strauss out and I think he still would have gone but I think while he was buying his ticket (and they must have held the plane for him due to his status, because they were getting ready to close the doors and I don't think they normally let you buy a ticket that late in the game but this was TV) he would have called Erin and tried to give a quick explanation, even if he didn't have time to explain fully or got voice mail. This popped into my head after that. See, I think what they had was real and they really cared about each other. Rossi has so many demons in his head that seem to make him think, he doesn't deserve to be happy (listen to his speech in some of the recent episodes about being better off alone). In my universe, I ignore the fact that the show killed off Strauss. Okay my theory is that she is still in hiding, because there had to be some reason to have her in Afghanistan or wherever they were in the Middle East with JJ. I guess it really was above her pay-grade if she got sent there too, but I digress. 

The set up: David Rossi has always been there for Erin Strauss in the past, no matter what she was going through. His line about her struggling with alcohol all her life, makes me think he has been through the wringer with her a time or two in the past. I think Erin, would remember that and want him to know it is her turn to hold him down, like he has always held her down, when she felt her world was turned on it's head. She could have sent a text message, but that would be too impersonal. She wants him to hear her voice so he knows she means it. With that in mind, Erin walks over to the window, cellphone in hand and dials, her husband, David's number...

 

“David, I got your voice mail. I want to ask you, if you have lost your mind, but I could hear it in your voice and I know how important this is to you”. 

The fact that Penelope fully checked her story out makes me feel a little better... but still, I am worried about you. I love you David Rossi and that gives me the right to care. Don't worry about me, about us, we are good”.

“In my heart of hearts, I know this is something you had to do. You would not be the man I married if you didn't follow your heart. I have known you to long not to hear the words you were trying to, but couldn't say”.

So... take all the time you need and get to know your daughter and grandson. You have been given a wonderful gift that you never thought you would ever have and I am happy for you, my love”. 

“Call me when you land and let me know where you are staying. 

“Don't worry about work, you never take your leave time so, I am sure Aaron will sign off on your time off, just make sure you call him. Strauss won't give Agent Hotchner too much of a hard time about how he just lets his agents run off at the drop of a hat with no advanced notice. I will save that for when you return to work, Agent Rossi. After all, I can't appear to have gone soft on you, now that we are married”. 

“As to Erin and Dave, I miss you. I was hoping you would be home to tuck me in tonight and looking forward to date night tomorrow night, but I know you will make it up to me when you get home. You can start on that early by sending me a picture of you with your daughter and grandson”. 

“Seeing the smile that will light up your face the first time you hold your grand-baby, will be priceless to me”. 

“Okay, I am going to hang up now. I know this is probably the longest voice mail in history but I just want to make sure you don't waste any of your time with your family, worrying about our relationship. We are solid- Team Rossi all the way. I love you, goodnight”. 

The End


End file.
